Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within cells (see, e.g., Hardie and Hanks, The Protein Kinase Facts Book, I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif., 1995). Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases can be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.). Sequence motifs have been identified that generally correspond to each of these families (see, e.g., Hanks & Hunter, (1995), FASEB J. 9:576-596; Knighton et al., (1991), Science 253:407-414; Hiles et al., (1992), Cell 70:419-429; Kunz et al., (1993), Cell 73:585-596; Garcia-Bustos et al., (1994), EMBO J. 13:2352-2361).
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies, asthma, alzheimer's disease, parkinson's disease skin disorders, infectious diseases and hormone-related diseases. As a consequence, there has been substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find inhibitors of protein kinases for use as therapeutic agents.
SYK—Spleen Tyrosine Kinase
Syk is known to play an essential role in adaptive immune response and immune cell signaling. Recent findings impressively demonstrate a variety of further biological functions as cellular adhesion, innate immune recognition, osteoclast maturation, platelet activation and vascular development (Moscai, A. et al., Nat Rev Immunol, 10:387-402, 2010). Syk associates with a variety of receptors of immune cells (mast cells, B cells, macrophages and neutrophils) and non-immune cells (osteoclasts, breast cancer cells) and orchestrates various different cellular processes including cytokine production, bone resorption and phagocytosis. Due to the interaction with immunoreceptors and G-coupled receptors Syk not only functions as a protein kinase but also as a true protein adaptor and therefore became a central paradigm in immune cell signaling.
Immunoreceptor tyrosine activation motif (ITAM)-mediated signaling has emerged as a primary event in signaling pathways responsible for human pathologies. ITAM-mediated and hemITAM-mediated signaling is responsible for relaying activation signals initiated at classical immune receptors such as T-cell receptors, B-cell receptors, Fc receptors in immune cells and at GPVI and FcgammaRIIa in platelets to downstream intracellular molecules such as Syk and ZAP-70 (Underhill, D. M and Goodridge, H. S., Trends Immunol., 28:66-73, 2007) but also furthermore with hemITAM-containing factors as CLEC7A and other C-type lectins.
The binding of a ligand to an ITAM-containing receptor triggers signaling events which allows for the recruitment of proteins from a family of nonreceptor tyrosine kinases called the Src family. These kinases phosphorylate tyrosine residues within the ITAM sequence, a region with which the tandem SH2 domains on either Syk or ZAP-70 interact.
Syk, along with Zap-70, is a member of the Syk family of protein tyrosine kinases. The interaction of Syk or ZAP-70 with diphosphorylated ITAM sequences induces a conformation change in the kinases that allows for tyrosine phosphorylation of the kinase itself. Phosphorylated Syk family members activate a multitude of downstream signaling pathway proteins which include Src homology 2 (SH2) domains. Direct binding partners of Syk are VAV family members, phospholipase C gamma (PLCgamma, PLCgamma 2), phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks), SH2 domain-containing leukocyte protein family members (SLP-76 or SLP-65). Other signaling intermediates are p38, Janus kinase (JNK), RAS homologue (RHO) family, Ca++, diacylglycerol DAG, TEC family, caspase-recruitment domain—B cell lymphoma 10—mucosa-associated lymphoid tissue lymphoma translocation protein 1 (CARD-BCL-10-MALT1) complex, protein tyrosine kinase 2 (PYK2), nuclear factor of activated T cells (NFAT), protein kinase C (PKC), RAS guanyl-releasing protein (RASGRP), extracellular signal-regulated kinase (ERK), AKT, NLR family, pyrin domain-containing 3 (NLRP3) inflammasome, NLR family and nuclear factor kappaB (NFkappaB) and factors in the canonical and non-canonical signaling pathways. These contribute to a variety of cellular responses as cytoskelletal changes, ROS production, differentiation, proliferation, survival of cells and cytokine release.
Syk as a key mediator of immunoreceptor and non immuno receptor signaling in a host of inflammatory cells is identified as a key player in the pathogenesis of a variety of diseases and disorders attributed to dysfunctional signaling including autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus, multiple sclerosis, hemolytic anemia, immune-thrombocytopenia purpura, and heparin-induced thrombocytopenia, functional gastrointestinal disorders, asthma, allergic disorders, anaphylactic shock and arteriosclerosis (Riccaboni, M. et al., DDT, 15:517-529, 2010). Interestingly, many of the above mentioned diseases are thought to occur through crosslinking of Fc receptors by antibodies which, via Syk, activate a signaling cascade in mast, basophil and other immune cells that result in the release of cell mediators responsible for inflammatory reactions. The release of mediators and the production of cytokines in IgE stimulation-dependent allergic and inflammatory reactions from mast cells and basophiles can be controlled by inhibiting the kinase activity of Syk (Rossi, A. B. et al., J Allergy Clin Immunol., 118:749-755, 2006). In immune-thrombocytopenia, antibody bound platelets are cleared by the spleen by an Fc receptor/ITAM/Syk-mediated process (Crow, A. R. et al., Blood, 106:abstract 2165, 2005). Drug-induced thrombocytopenia, caused by heparin-platelet factor 4 immune complexes that activate platelet FcgammaRIIa, also involve Syk signaling downstream of receptor engagement (Reilly, M. P., Blood, 98:2442-2447, 2001).
Syk has also been shown to mediate signaling by classes of receptors that do not contain conventional ITAM motifs as integrins and lectins (Kerrigan, A. M. et al., Immunol. Rev., 234:335-352, 2010). Furthermore Syk plays an important role in pathogen recognition like fungi, bacteria and viruses (Hughes, C. E., et al., Blood, 115:2947-2955, 2010; Geijtenbeek, T. B. et al., Nat Rev Immunol, 9:465-479, 2009) The mechanism of Syk activation by integrins-mediated Platelet agonists induce inside-out integrin signaling resulting in fibrinogen binding and platelet aggregation. This initiates outside-in signaling which produces further stimulation of platelets. Syk is activated during both phases of integrin signaling, and inhibition of Syk is shown to inhibit platelet adhesion to immobilized proteins (Law, D. A. et al., Blood, 93:2645-2652, 1999). Release of arachidonic acid and serotonin and platelet aggregation induced by collagen are markedly inhibited in platelets derived from Syk deficient mouse (Poole, A. et al., EMBO J., 16:2333-2341, 1997). Thus Syk inhibitors may also possess anticoagulation action.
Because of the role Syk plays in Ig-induced platelet activations, it is of interest in arteriosclerosis and restenosis. Arteriosclerosis is a class of diseases characterized by the thickening and hardening of the arterial walls of blood vessels. Although all blood vessels are susceptible to this serious degenerative condition, the aorta and the coronary arteries serving the heart are most often affected. Arteriosclerosis is of profound clinical importance since it can increase the risk of heart attacks, myocardial infarctions, strokes, and aneurysms.
The traditional treatment for arteriosclerosis includes vascular recanalization procedures for less-serious blockages and coronary bypass surgery for major blockages. A serious shortcoming of intravascular procedures is that, in a significant number of treated individuals, some or all of the treated vessels restenose (i.e., re-narrow). While the exact hormonal and cellular processes promoting restenosis have not been determined, restenosis is thought to be due in part to mechanical injury to the walls of the blood vessels caused by the balloon catheter or other intravascular device. In response to this injury, adhering platelets, infiltrating macrophages, leukocytes, or the smooth muscle cells themselves release cell-derived growth factors such as platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), with subsequent proliferation and migration of medial smooth muscle cells (SMCs) through the internal elastic lamina to the area of the vessel intima. Further proliferation and hyperplasia of intimal SMCs and, most significantly, production of large amounts of extracellular matrix over a period of three to six months results in the filling in and narrowing of the vascular space sufficient to significantly obstruct blood flow.
In addition to the role Syk plays in Ig-induced platelet activations, Syk plays a very important role in collagen-mediated signaling. The primary adhesive protein responsible for platelet adhesion and activation is collagen. Collagen is a filamentous protein contained within the fibrotic caps of atheromas which becomes exposed to blood during plaque rupture. Collagen functions initially by binding von Willebrand factor which tethers platelets through binding platelet membrane GPIb. Collagen functions secondarily by engaging the two collagen receptors on platelets, GPVI and integrin alpha2beta1.
GPVI exists in platelet membranes as a complex with FcRgamma, an interaction required for the expression of GPVI. Activation of FcgammaRIIa on platelets results in platelet shape change, secretion and thrombosis. Signaling by the GPVI/FcRgamma complex is initiated by tyrosine phosphorylation of the ITAM domain of FCRgamma followed by the recruitment of Syk. Activation of GPVI leads to induction of multiple platelet functions including: activation of integrins alpha2beta1 to achieve firm platelet adhesion, and GP IIb-IIIa which mediates platelet aggregation and thrombosis growth; platelet secretion, allowing for the delivery of inflammatory proteins such as CD40L, RANTES and TGFbeta to the vessel wall; and the expression of P-selectin which allows for the recruitment of leukocytes. Therefore, it is believed that Syk inhibitors can inhibit thrombotic events mediated by platelet adhesion, activation and aggregation.
It has been reported that the tyrosine phosphorylation of intracellular protein (activation) induced by stimulation of a receptor for IgG antibody, FcgammaRI, and the phagocytosis mediated by FcgammaR are considerably inhibited in macrophages derived from Syk deficient mouse (Crowley, M. T. et al., J. Exp. Med., 186:1027-1039, 1997). This suggests that Syk has a markedly important role in the FcgammaR-mediated phagocytosis of macrophages.
It has also been reported that an antisense oligonucleotide of Syk suppresses the apoptosis inhibition of eosinophils induced by GM-CSF (Yousefi, S. et al., J. E. Med., 183:1407-1414, 1996), showing that Syk is essential for the life extending signal of eosinophils caused by GM-CSF and the like. Since life extension of eosinophils is closely related to the transition of diseases into a chronic state in allergic disorders, such as asthma, Syk inhibitors can also serve as therapeutic agents for chronic eosinophilic inflammation.
Syk is important for the activation of B-cells via a B-cell antigen receptor and is involved in the phosphatidylinositol metabolism and increase in the intracellular calcium concentration caused by the antigen receptor stimulation (Hutchcroft, J E. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:8613-8619, 1992; and Takata, M. et al., EMBO J., 13:1341-1349, 1994). Thus, Syk inhibitors may be used to control the function of B-cells and are, therefore, expected to serve as therapeutic agents for antibody-related diseases.
Syk binds to a T-cell antigen receptor, quickly undergoes tyrosine phosphorylation through crosslinking of the receptor and synergistically acts upon intracellular signals mediated by Src tyrosine kinases such as Lck (Couture, C. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:5301-5305, 1994; and Couture, C. et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 14:5249-5258, 1994). Syk is present in mature T-cell populations, such as intraepithelial gammadelta T-cells and naive alphabeta T-cells, and has been reported to be capable of phosphorylation of multiple components of the TCR signaling cascade (Latour, S. et. al., Mol Cell Biol., 17:4434-4441, 1997). As a consequence, Syk inhibitors may serve as agents for inhibiting cellular immunity mediated by T-cell antigen receptor.
Recent comparative genomic hybridization studies have identified Syk as another gene important in the pathogenesis of Mantle Cell Lymphoma (MCL) (Chen, R. et al. Journal of Clinical Oncology, 2007 ASCO Annual Meeting Proceedings (Post-Meeting Edition), Vol 25, No 18S (June 20 Supplement), 2007: 8056). MCL represents 5-10% of all non-Hodgkins lymphomas and it is a difficult form of lymphoma to treat. It has the worst prognosis among the B cell lymphomas with median survival of three years. It has been reported that Syk is overexpressed in MCL (Rinaldi, A, et. al, Br. J. Haematol, 2006; 132:303-316) and that Syk mediates mTOR (mammalian target of Rapamycin) survival signals in follicular, mantel cell, Burkitt's, and diffuse large B-cell non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (Leseux, L., et. al, Blood, 2006; 108:4156-4162).
Several lines of evidence suggest that many B-cell lymphomas depend upon B-cell receptor (BCR)-mediated survival signals. BCR signaling induces receptor oligomerization and phosphorylation of Igalpha and beta immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activated motifs by SRC family kinases. ITAM phosphorylation results in the recruitment and activation of Syk that initiates downstream events and amplifies the original BCR signal. Given the role of tonic BCR signaling in normal B cell and Syk-dependent survival of non-Hodgkins lymphoma cell lines in vitro (Chen, L., et. al, Blood, 2006; 108:3428-3433), Syk inhibition is a promising rational treatment target for certain B-cell lymphomas and chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) (Stefania Gobessi, Luca Laurenti, Pablo Longo, Laura Carsetti, Giuseppe Leone, Dimitar G. Efremov, Constitutive activation of the protein tyrosine kinase Syk in Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia B-cells, Blood, 2007, 110, Abstract 1123). Recent data shows that administration of a multikinase inhibitor which inhibits Syk, may have significant clinical activity in CLL patients (Friedberg J W et al, Blood 2008; 112(11), Abstract 3).
The oncogenic potential of Syk has been described in a number of different settings. Clinically, Syk over-expression is reported in Mantle Cell Lymphoma (Rinaldi, A, et. al, Br. J. Haematol., 2006; 132:303-316) and the TEL-Syk fusion protein (Translocated ETS Leukemia) generated by a chromosomal translocation (t(9;12)(q22;p12)) leads to increased Syk activity and is associated with myelodysplastic syndrome (Kuno, Y., et. al, Blood, 2001; 97:1050-1055). Leukemia is induced in mice by adoptively transferring bone marrow cells that express human TEL-Syk (Wossning, T., JEM, 2006; 203:2829-2840). Further, in mouse primary bone marrow cells, over-expression of Syk results in IL-7 independent growth in culture (Wossning, T., et. al, JEM, 2006; 203:2829-2840).
Interestingly, Syk signaling appears to be required for B-cell development and survival in humans and mouse. Inducible loss of the B-cell receptor (Lam, K., et. al, Cell, 1997; 90:1073-1083) or Igalpha (Kraus, M., et. al, Cell, 2004; 117:787-800) results in loss of peripheral B-cells in mice. Over-expression of the protein tyrosine phosphatase PTP-RO, which is known to negatively regulate Syk activity, inhibits proliferation and induces apoptosis in cell lines derived from non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (Chen, L., et. al, Blood, 2006; 108:3428-3433). Finally, B-cell lymphomas rarely exhibit loss of BCR expression, and anti-idiotype therapy rarely leads to resistance (Kuppers, R. Nat Rev Cancer, 2005; 5:251-262).
Engagement of the antigen-specific B cell receptor (BCR) activates multiple signaling pathways that ultimately regulate the cells activation status, promoting survival and clonal expansion. Signaling through the BCR is made possible by its association with two other members of the immunoglobulin super-family; Igalpha and Igbeta, each bearing an immuno-tyrosine based activation motif (ITAM) (Jumaa, Hendriks et al. Annu Rev Immunol 23: 415-45 (2005). The ITAM domain is directly phosphorylated by Src family kinases in response to BCR engagement. Syk docks with and phosphorylates the ITAM, a process that enhances its kinase activity, resulting in Syk autophosphorylation and tyrosine phosphorylation of multiple downstream substrates (Rolli, Gallwitz et al. Mol Cell 10(5): 1057-69 (2002). This signaling pathway is active in B cells beginning at the transition from pro- to pre-B cell stage of development, when the newly formed pre-BCR is expressed. In fact, B cell development arrests at the pro-B cell stage in Syk knockout mice (Cheng, Rowley et al. 1995; Turner, Mee et al. Nature 378(6554): 303-6 (1995). Inducible loss of the B cell receptor (Lam, Kuhn et al. Cell 90(6): 1073-83 (1997) or Igalpha (Kraus, Alimzhanov et al. Cell 117(6): 787-800 (2004) results in loss of peripheral B cells in mice. Human B cells also appear to require Syk for proliferation and survival. Over-expression of the protein tyrosine phosphatase PTP-RO, a negative regulator of Syk activity, inhibits proliferation and induces apoptosis in cell lines derived from non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (NHL) (Chen, Juszczynski et al. Blood 108(10): 3428-(2006). Knock down of Syk by siRNA in the NHL line SUDHL-4 led to a block in the G1/S transition of the cell cycle (Gururaj an, Dasu et al. J Immunol 178(1): 111-21 (2007). Together, these data suggest that Syk signaling is required for the development, proliferation, and even survival of human and mouse B cells.
Conversely, the oncogenic potential of Syk has been described in a number of different settings. Clinically, Syk over-expression is reported in Mantle Cell Lymphoma (Rinaldi, Kwee et al. Br J Haematol 132(3): 303-16 (2006) and the TEL-Syk fusion protein (Translocated ETS Leukemia) generated by a chromosomal translocation (t(9;12)(q22;p12)) leads to increased Syk activity and is associated with myelodysplastic syndrome (Kuno, Abe et al. Blood 97(4): 1050-5 (2001). Leukemia is induced in mice by the adoptive transfer of bone marrow cells that express human TEL-Syk (Wossning, Herzog et al. J Exp Med 203(13): 2829-40 (2006). Further, in mouse primary bone marrow cells, over-expression of Syk results in IL-7 independent growth in culture (Wossning, Herzog et al. 2006). Consistently, Syk was reported to mediate mTOR (mammalian target of Rapamycin) survival signals in follicular, mantle cell, Burkitt's, and diffuse large B-cell NHL (Leseux, Hamdi et al. Blood 108(13): 4156-62 (2006). Additional recent studies also suggest that Syk-dependant survival signals may play a role in B-cell malignancies, including DLBCL, mantle cell lymphoma and follicular lymphoma (Gururajan, Jennings et al. 2006; Irish, Czerwinski et al. J Immunol 176(10): 5715-9 (2006)). Given the role of tonic BCR signaling in normal B cells and Syk-dependent survival of NHL cell lines in vitro, the specific inhibition of Syk may prove promising for the treatment of certain B-cell lymphomas.
Recently, R406 (Rigel Pharmaceuticals) was reported to inhibit ITAM signaling in response to various stimuli, including FcepsilonR1 and BCR induced Syk activation (Braselmann, Taylor et al. J Pharmacol Exp Ther 319(3): 998-1008 (2006). Interestingly, this ATP-competitive inhibitor of Syk was also active against Flt3, cKit, and JAK kinases, but not against Src kinsase (Braselmann, Taylor et al. 2006). Activating mutations to Flt3 are associated with AML and inhibition of this kinase is currently under clinical development (Burnett and Knapper Hematology Am Soc Hematol Educ Program 2007: 429-34 (2007). Over-activation of the tyrosine kinase cKit is also associated with hematologic malignancies, and a target for cancer therapy (Heinrich, Griffith et al. Blood 96(3): 925-32 (2000). Similarly, JAK3 signaling is implicated in leukemias and lymphomas, and is currently exploited as a potential therapeutic target (Heinrich, Griffith et al. 2000). Importantly, the multi-kinase inhibitory activity of R406 attenuates BCR signaling in lymphoma cell lines and primary human lymphoma samples, resulting in apoptosis of the former (Chen, Monti et al. Blood 111(4): 2230-7 (2008). Further, a phase II clinical trial reported favorable results by this compound in refractory NHL and chronic lymphocytic leukemia (Friedberg J W et al, Blood 2008; 112(11), Abstract 3). Although the precise mechanism of action is unclear for R406, the data suggest that inhibition of kinases that mediate survival signaling in lymphocytes is clinically beneficial.
Additional recent studies also suggest that Syk-dependant survival signals may play a role in B-cell malignancies, including DLBCL, mantle cell lymphoma and follicular lymphoma (see e.g., S. Linfengshen et al. Blood, February 2008; 111: 2230-2237; J. M. Irish et al. Blood, 2006; 108: 3135-3142; A. Renaldi et al. Brit J. Haematology, 2006; 132: 303-316; M. Guruoajan et al. J. Immunol, 2006; 176: 5715-5719; L. Laseux et al. Blood, 2006; 108: 4156-4162.
A recent publication summarizes the frequent finding of eye involvement with rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune diseases. Scleritis, episcleritis and keratoconjunctivitis sicca may represent the leading clinical manifestation of these autoimmune diseases. All components of the visual organ might be affected. Autoimmune reactions based on the patient's genetic predisposition are assumed to be of significance in pathogenesis of eye diseases.
This manifests Syk as relevant therapeutic target in occular diseases. (Feist, E., Pleyer, U., Z Rheumatol, 69: 403-410, 2010).
Furthermore SYK is also a relevant target in the treatment of fungal, viral and bacterial infections of the eye e.g. fungal keratitis. Dectin-1 mediated activation of p-Syk, and further factors as p-IkB or NFkB lead to the production of IL-1b and CXCL1/KC that are important for neutrophil and mononuclear cell recruitment to the corneal stroma. Leal, S. M., Cowden, S., Hsia, Y.-C., Ghannoum, M. A., Momany, M., & Pearlman, E. (2010). Distinct roles for Dectin-1 and TLR4 in the pathogenesis of Aspergillus fumigatus keratitis. PLoS Pathogens, 6.
In general recent evidence shows that SYK is a essential target for treatment of PRR and CLR mediated adaptive immune response. Kingeter, L. M., & Lin, X. (2012). C-type lectin receptor-induced NF-κB activation in innate immune and inflammatory responses. Cellular & molecular immunology, 9(2), 105-112. Drummond, R. A., Saijo, S., Iwakura, Y., & Brown, G. D. (2011). The role of Syk/CARD9 coupled C-type lectins in antifungal immunity. European journal of immunology, 41(2), 276-281. Lee, H.-M., Yuk, J.-M., Kim, K.-H., Jang, J., Kang, G., Park, J. B., Son, J.-W., et al. (2011). Mycobacterium abscessus activates the NLRP3 inflammasome via Dectin-1-Syk and p62/SQSTM1. Immunology and cell biology.
According to one embodiment, the present invention provides compounds that are capable of inhibiting one or more kinases, more particularly SYK and mutants thereof.
LRRK2-Leucine-Rich Repeat Kinase 2
There has been much interest raised by the discovery that different autosomal dominant point mutations within the gene encoding for LRRK2 predispose humans to develop late-onset Parkinson's disease (PD), with a clinical appearance indistinguishable from idiopathic PD (see Paisan-Ruiz, C, Jain, S., Evans, E. W., Gilks, W. P., Simon, J., van der Brug, M., Lopez de Munain, A., Aparicio, S., Gill A. M., Khan, N., Johnson, J., Martinez, J. R., Nicholl, D., Carrera, I. M., Pena, A. S., de Silva, R., Lees, A., Marti-Masso, J. F., Perez-Tur, J., Wood, N. W. and Singleton, A. B. (2004) Cloning of the gene containing mutations that cause PARK8-linked Parkinson's disease. Neuron. 44, 595-600; Mata, I. F., Wedemeyer, W. J., Farrer, M. J., Taylor, J. P. and Gallo, K. A. (2006) LRRK2 in Parkinson's disease: protein domains and functional insights. Trends Neurosci. 29, 286-293; Taylor, J. P., Mata, I. F. and Farrer, M. J. (2006) LRRK2: a common pathway for parkinsonism, pathogenesis and prevention? Trends MoI Med. 12, 76-82). The genetic analysis undertaken to date indicates that mutations in LRRK2 are relatively frequent, not only accounting for 5-10% of familial PD, but also being found in a significant proportion of sporadic PD cases (see Farrer, M., Stone, J., Mata, I. F., Lincoln, S., Kachergus, J., Hulihan, M., Strain, K. J. and Maraganore, D. M. (2005) LRRK2 mutations in Parkinson disease. Neurology. 65, 738-740; Zabetian, C. P., Samii, A., Mosley, A. D., Roberts, J. W., Leis, B. C, Yearout, D., Raskind, W. H. and Griffith, A. (2005) A clinic-based study of the LRRK2 gene in Parkinson disease yields new mutations. Neurology. 65, 741-744. Little is known about how LRRK2 is regulated in cells, what its physiological substrates are and how mutations cause or increase risk of PD.
Genomewide-wide association studies show a possible involvement in further neurodegenerative diseases like Alzheimer furthermore leprosy but also revealed a higher probability of cancer occurrence for carriers of LRRK2 mutants and may indicate an involvement of this kinase and mutants in cancer development. Inzelberg, et al. The LRRK2 G2019S mutation is associated with Parkinson disease and concomitant non-skin cancers. Neurology, 2012, 78, 781-786. Zhao, Y., Ho, P., Yih, Y., Chen, C., Lee, W. L., & Tan, E. K. (2011). LRRK2 variant associated with Alzheimer's disease. Neurobiology of aging, 32(11), 1990-1993. Lewis, P. A., & Manzoni, C. (2012). LRRK2 and Human Disease: A Complicated Question or a Question of Complexes? Science Signaling, 5(207).
An unexpected finding was the involvement of LRRK2 as a major susceptibility gene for Crohn's disease (CD) and other related inflammatory diseases. LRRK2 deficiency in mice confers enhanced susceptibility to experimental colitis. The complex nature of the multidomain LRRK2 protein makes it plausible that LRRK2 may also regulate different pathways in immune reactions through its involvement in NFAT1 regulation in participating in the NRON complex in immune cells. Liu, Z., & Lenardo, M. J. (2012) “The role of LRRK2 in inflammatory bowel disease”, Cell research; “LRRK2 as a negative regulator of NFAT: implications for the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel disease” Puja Vora, Dermot P B McGovern. Expert Review of Clinical Immunology, March 2012, Vol. 8, No. 3, Pages 227-229.
According to one embodiment, the present invention provides compounds that are capable of inhibiting one or more kinases, more particularly, LRRK, even more preferably LRRK2.
Myosin Light Chain Kinase (MLCK or MYLK)
Inhibitors of MYLK (or MLCK) are of interest in the treatment and/or prevention of any disorder where tissue barrier dysfunction or changes in cell motility are part of the disease mechanism or progression of pathophysiology. These include a large number of diseases in a variety of categories, including but not limited to skin disorders: including ichthyosis vulgaris, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, eczema, allergic skin disease, and hypersensitivity reactions; intestinal disorders: including inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, ulcers, bacterial infections hemorrhagic shock, diarrhea, colitis, viral and alcoholic liver disease, pancreatitis; lung disorders: including acute lung injury after infection, mechanical ventilation-induced injury, sepsis, thrombin-induced lung injury, lung injury after reperfusion; interstitial cystitis of the bladder; coronary disease after ischemia-reperfusion injury, flow-induced injury, aortic aneurysm, hypertension; burn-induced injury; chorioretinal vascular disease; neurologic disorders: including multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, vascular dementia, traumatic brain injury, ALS, Parkinson's disease, stroke, meningoencephalitis, cerebral hemorrhage, Guillain-Barre syndrome, vasogenic brain edema, hypoxia-induced injury and blood brain barrier compromise after ethanol toxicity; and cancers, including metastatic cancers such as non-small cell lung cancers, pancreatic cancer, adenocarcinoma and prostate cancer. See, e.g., Behanna H A, Watterson D M and Ralay Ranaivo H (2006) Development of a novel bioavailable inhibitor of the calmodulin-regulated protein kinase MLCK: a lead compound that attenuates vascular leak. Biochim Biophys Acta 1763: 1266-1274; Behanna H A, Bergan R and Watterson D M (2007), unpublished observations; Bratcher J M and Korelitz B I (2006) Toxicity of infliximab in the course of Crohn's disease. Expert Opin Drug Saf 5: 9-16; Clayburgh D R, Shen L and Turner J R (2004) A porous defense: the leaky epithelial barrier in intestinal disease. Lab Invest 84: 282-291; Clayburgh D R, Barrett T A, Tang Y, Meddings J B, Van Eldik L J, Watterson D M, Clarke L L, Mrsny R J and Turner J R (2005) Epithelial myosin light chain kinase-dependent barrier dysfunction mediates T cell activation-induced diarrhea in vivo. J Clin Invest 115: 2702-2715; Demling R H (2005) The burn edema process: current concepts. J Burn Care Rehabil 26: 207-227; Dreyfuss D and Saumon G (1998) Ventilator-induced lung injury: lessons from experimental studies. Am J Respir Crit. Care Med 157: 294-323; Haorah J, Heilman D, Knipe B, Chrastil J, Leibhart J, Ghorpade A, Miller D W and Persidsky Y (2005) Ethanol-induced activation of myosin light chain kinase leads to dysfunction of tight junctions and blood-brain barrier compromise. Alcohol Clin Exp Res 29: 999-1009; Huang Q, Xu W, Ustinova E, Wu M, Childs E, Hunter F and Yuan S (2003) Myosin light chain kinase-dependent microvascular hyperpermeability in thermal injury. Shock 20: 363-368; Kaneko K, Satoh K, Masamune A, Satoh A and Shimosegawa T (2002) Myosin light chain kinase inhibitors can block invasion and adhesion of human pancreatic cancer cell lines. Pancreas 24: 34-41; Ma T Y, Boivin M A, Ye D, Pedram A and Said H M (2005) Mechanism of TNFalpha modulation of Caco-2 intestinal epithelial tight junction barrier: role of myosin light-chain kinase protein expression. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol 288: G422-G430; Minamiya Y, Nakagawa T, Saito H, Matsuzaki I, Taguchi K, Ito M and Ogawa J (2005) Increased expression of myosin light chain kinase mRNA is related to metastasis in non-small cell lung cancer. Tumour Biol 26: 153-157; Ralay Ranaivo H, Carusio N, Wangensteen R, Ohlmann P, Loichot C, Tesse A, Chalupsky K, Lobysheva I, Haiech J, Watterson D M and Andriantsitohaina R (2007) Protection against endotoxic shock as a consequence of reduced nitrosative stress in MLCK210-null mice. Am J Pathol 170:439-446; Reynoso R, Perrin R M, Breslin J W, Daines D A, Watson K D, Watterson D M, Wu M H and Yuan S A role for long chain myosin light chain kinase (MLCK-210) in microvascular hyperpermeability during severe burns. Shock, June 14 epub; Rossi J, Bayram M, Udelson J E, Lloyd-Jones D, Adams K F, Oconnor C M, Stough W G, Ouyang J, Shin D D, Orlandi C and Gheorghiade M (2007) Improvement in hyponatremia during hospitalization for worsening heart failure is associated with improved outcomes: insights from the Acute and Chronic Therapeutic Impact of a Vasopressin Antagonist in Chronic Heart Failure (ACTIV in CHF) trial. Acute Card Care 9:82-86; Scott K G, Meddings J B, Kirk D R, Lees-Miller S P and Buret A G (2002) Intestinal infection with Giardia spp. reduces epithelial barrier function in a myosin light chain kinase-dependent fashion. Gastroenterology 123: 1179-1190; Tohtong R, Phattarasakul K, Jiraviriyakul A and Sutthiphongchai T (2003) Dependence of metastatic cancer cell invasion on MLCK-catalyzed phosphorylation of myosin regulatory light chain. Prostate Cancer Prostatic Dis 6: 212-216; Yuan S Y (2002) Protein kinase signaling in the modulation of microvascular permeability. Vascul Pharmacol 39: 213-223; Yuan S Y, Wu M H, Ustinova E E, Guo M, Tinsley J H, De Lanerolle P and Xu W (2002) Myosin light chain phosphorylation in neutrophil-stimulated coronary microvascular leakage. Circ Res 90: 1214-1221; Zolotarevsky Y, Hecht G, Koutsouris A, Gonzalez D E, Quan C, Tom J, Mrsny R J and Turner J R (2002) A membrane-permeant peptide that inhibits MLC kinase restores barrier function in in vitro models of intestinal disease. Gastroenterology 123 (2002) 163-172. Role of myosin light chain kinase in regulation of basal blood pressure and maintenance of salt-induced hypertension. (2011). Role of myosin light chain kinase in regulation of basal blood pressure and maintenance of salt-induced hypertension. American journal of physiology. Heart and circulatory physiology, 301(2).
According to one embodiment, the present invention provides compounds that are capable of inhibiting one or more kinases, especially MYLK (or MLCK).